In a general keychain, a key ring to which a ring, a string or the like is attached is sometimes formed integrally with the keychain by resin, rubber or the like. The key ring may not have enough strength against a high tension suddenly exerted on the keychain. A screw with a ring may be screwed to a keychain such as a mascot doll made of resin, rubber or the like. Tensile strength of this kind of keychain also may not be high.
An electronic key for a vehicle (portable device) typically includes a housing (a container constituted by a housing body and a cover) in which a wireless communication device for a key is accommodated. The housing includes a hole, a ring or the like to which a strap or the like is attached for limiting the electronic key for a vehicle from dropping from hands.
In such electronic key for a vehicle, an anchoring structure (snap-fit structure) is often used, in which a detachment of the housing body from the cover is limited by an elastic deformation of a holding rib having a hook portion. According to an electronic key for a vehicle in which the anchoring structure is used, when a battery located on an inside is required to be changed, the cover can be easily removed by exerting a force on an engagement surface in an opposite direction from an engaging direction, and accordingly the battery can be easily changed.
In recent years, an electronic key for a vehicle is proposed (refer to Patent Document 1), in which decoration parts are inserted into a housing body from a lateral surface such that the decoration parts are not disengaged from the electronic key by an outside force.
In this technology, a fixation portion of long decoration parts is joined to the housing body from the lateral surface (in a direction perpendicular to an engagement direction of the housing body and the cover), and a strength of the decoration parts against a twisting force is improved by inserting the fixation portion of the decoration parts into a groove of the lateral surface.
In the above-described technology, the strength against the twisting force or the like is improved. However, when the key ring is interposed between a pair of casings and a part of the key ring protrudes from the lateral surface of the housing to define some space between the lateral surface of the housing and the key ring, it may be difficult to improve the tensile strength and the strength against the twisting force just by using the above-described technology.
That is, when a part of the key ring having an arc shape protrudes from the lateral surface of the housing constituted by the housing body and the cover, the key ring may be detached from the housing body (accordingly, the housing) by an outside force in a direction in which the key ring is pulled or twisted.